Vest
by Robin Gills
Summary: PWP with a little bit of a clothing kink, some rimming, and definitely a come kink.


**Title:** Vest

**Author:** Robin Gills  
**Fandom:** Suits

**Pairing:** Harvey/Mike  
**Rating:** NC-17, Explicit  
**Word Count:** 1,721  
**Beta:** myystic, thanks for all your help! All remaining mistakes are mine.

**Summary:** PWP with a little bit of a clothing kink, some rimming, and definitely a come kink.

Harvey pushes him up against the bedroom door, crushing lips against teeth. Mike's jeans are barley hanging onto his hips, Harvey already unbuttoning and unzipping. He lost his shirt somewhere in the living room, but he hasn't been able to get a single piece of clothing off Harvey since the suit jacket, six gropes ago.

Harvey's hands run down his sides then slip inside his jeans to knead his ass, and he thrusts and grinds their hips together. Mike moans into Harvey's mouth, but then he breaks apart to breathe and his head hits the door with a thud. Harvey's mouth returns to the beginnings of the mark on his neck and Mike manages to get his hands on Harvey's belt buckle. He gets it undone, and rips the belt out of the loops. It hits the floor and then he starts on Harvey's fly, but Harvey's pulling him away form the door and walking him backwards towards the bed.

Mike flops ungracefully onto his back on the bed, and he pulls himself backwards into the center as he shimmies out of his jeans. Harvey follows fully dressed, falling down on top of Mike and settling between Mike's legs. Harvey leans in; kisses Mike's already bruised lips, and Mike brings an arm up around Harvey's neck to keep him there. He runs the other down Harvey's back over his vest as Harvey's fingers play around the edges of Mike's boxer briefs, fingers dipping in and out of the elastic band. Mike tries to grind up into Harvey but Harvey holds him down to the bed. Mike whines, wanting the friction, and Harvey nips at Mike's lower lip.

Then Harvey pulls back, straightens up until he's kneeing between Mike's legs, just so he can watch Mike's heavy breathing. Mike's got his own view to appreciate: he's watching Harvey brings his fingers to the buttons on his vest, but then suddenly he's got a wonderful idea. He stills Harvey's hands before they get to the third button. Harvey raises a questioning eyebrow.

"Leave it on," Mike breathes out.

"Fuck," Harvey whispers, and Mike would swear he can see Harvey's eyes dilate even more, filling will pure lust. Harvey quickly re-buttons the vest and reaches for the lube on the bedside table. They got rid of the condoms long ago, after they both tested clean.

Harvey settles back between his legs and leans down to kiss him again, not as harsh as before but certainly with more tongue. Mike is so focused on the tongue fucking his mouth that he can't help the moan when Harvey strokes his cock through his briefs. Harvey finally releases his mouth and pushes his legs up, and finally maneuvering Mike's briefs off and flinging them to the floor. He brings Mikes legs down to either side of his hips, and Mike smiles up at him.

God, he's so stupidly happy.

It doesn't take long for Harvey's slick fingers to work him open, and then he's pushing back against those fingers, writhing on the bed. Harvey leans over Mike and teasingly licks up Mike's straining erection before his fingers leave. Mike opens his eyes he didn't even know he'd closed so he can watch what comes next. Harvey wipes his fingers on the comforter; (they need to get another one anyway) before reaching down to slowly undo the button on his slacks. Mike watches enthusiastically.

Harvey slowly slides the zipper down and Mike's cock twitches. A smug smile appears on Harvey's face.

"God, you're such a fucking tease," Mike says, trying to sound aggravated, but he knows he doesn't really succeed. He does nothing to speed up the show though, knowing full well that trying would only delay Harvey longer.

Harvey pushes his slacks down slightly, still painfully slow, and then his own briefs. And then finally, _finally_ he draws out his cock, languidly stroking its thickness slowly, watching Mike as his breathing increases and his cock twitches against his stomach.

"God," Mike says, fists twisting into the sheets to keep from touching.

Harvey grabs the lube and slicks up his cock even slower, and Mike is seconds away from flipping Harvey over and just impaling himself when Harvey _finally_ presses the head against Mike's hole.

They both groan as Harvey slowly slides in, letting Mike know Harvey's teasing has put a strain on both of them. Harvey's hands slide behind Mike's knees, and he pushes his legs back to watch as Harvey finally bottoms out. He waits patiently for them both to take a few deep breaths, relaxing breaths.

Harvey thrusts experimentally, and Mike groans – "_fuck_" – as Harvey sets a slow and shallow rhythm. It doesn't take long for Mike to turn into a writhing mess as every other thrust hits that sweet spot. The cold bite of the zip on Harvey's fly against Mike's skin spikes his arousal higher as Harvey picks up speed.

Mike watches Harvey as he stares at his own cock as it disappears inside of him, and he doesn't dare close his eyes. Harvey's carefully sculpted hair is disheveled from Mikes' hands, but Harvey's shirt, tie, and vest are still perfectly in place.

Harvey finally looks away from their joined bodies, into Mike's eyes, and Mike feels a swell of love and lust wash over him from that one look. This man is all his. He squeezes around Harvey's cock as it slides in and the grip on Mike's ankles tightens. Everything stops for a brief moment.

"Shit, Mike."

Mike smiles cheekily but the smile is soon wiped away and then it's all he can do to hold onto Harvey's knees, his only anchor, as Harvey pounds into him. Harvey is nailing his prostate with every thrust now. One thrust after another and Mike's closing his eyes fully immersed in the sensations. His head falls back, body arching off the bed, and he feels the familiar coil in his lower stomach start to unravel.

Mike's ankles are suddenly released and Harvey drapes over him, kissing his throat, his chest, his jaw. Mike rakes his fingers over the silky fabric of the vest, buttons pressing into his chest, hot breath against his neck. He locks his ankles around Harvey's waist bucks up into Harvey's thrusts, his orgasm rapidly approaching. Sparks flash across his eyes and a breathless cry – "God, Harvey!" – is the only warning he manages, but Harvey pulls away from his throat to finally stroke Mike's cock as he comes hard all over own chest.

He's is vaguely aware of Harvey thrusting harshly a few more times before gripping his hips and holding on, and then just like that Harvey's coming inside him. He thrusts shallowly again a few more times, milking his orgasm, before letting go and slumping halfway across Mike's chest. Mike drapes an arm across his back

For a while they both just lie there, breathing hard, but Mike's mostly got his breath back under control by the time Harvey slowly slides out and rolls off to lay beside him.

"That was hot," Mike says, curling into Harvey. "We gotta do _that_ again."

"As long as you pay for dry cleaning," Harvey huffs, and Mike laughs. "They're going to need a big tip." And then he's rolling away and off the bed to discard his clothes.

Mike's shaken out of his light dose when Harvey returns and wipes the come off his stomach with a warm cloth. He rolls over and sighs when Harvey swipes along his red, puffy hole. He pushes slightly and he feels a trickle of come slide down onto his balls.

"Mike," Harvey says in warning.

Mike can't help but smile and repeats the maneuver. Harvey growls. Mike props himself on his elbows and looks over his back at Harvey behind him to see Harvey gripping the base of his cock.

"Too soon?" Mike asks, smiling over his shoulder, and he swears he didn't mean to but a little more come slips out and slowly slides down, pooling with the rest behind his balls. Mike can feel it and Harvey can't help but watch.

Then, quicker than Mike would have thought, Harvey's tongue is licking behind his balls, fallowing the trail of his own come.

"Shit," Mike says, gripping the bottom of the headboard in front of him. His legs involuntarily spread wider. Then Harvey's tongue dips in and Mike groans out an "Oh my God!" He pushes back against Harvey's tongue and grinds into the bed, surprising himself because he really didn't think he could get hard again so soon after everything they've done.

Harvey's hands come up to still Mike's hips as he fucks his tongue into Mike's willing hole. He has Mike writhing on the bed again for the second time that night.

"Harvey." Now it's Mike's turn to bite out a warning.

Harvey pulls Mike's hips up until he's kneeling on the bed, and then he's reaching down between Mike's legs to stroke his hard, sensitive cock. Mike's only needs a few strokes before he's coming again all over Harvey's hand. Harvey lets go, and Mike finds he can't hold himself up without help. He collapses onto the mess he's just made of the sheets, feeling utterly spent.

Mike's blessed-out brain is only half aware of Harvey's cock being pressed between his ass cheeks as Harvey slides between them, still slick from Harvey's tongue. Harvey thrusts a couple times and then spills hot across Mikes back. He collapses half on top of Mike, hot puffs of air sliding across Mike's hot, sweaty skin.

A while later Mike regretfully brings himself out of his sleepy haze. He's woken up enough times with Harvey's dried come all over him to know it won't be comfortable in the morning if he doesn't shower now.

"Holy shit," Harvey mutters when Mike slides out from underneath him.

Mike smiles down at him. "Shower?" he asks, kissing Harvey gently on his swollen lips.

Harvey groans. "You first."

"Not together?" Mikes tries to sound disappointed, but he's too happy to pull it off because Harvey looks absolutely wrecked and it's all Mike's fault.

"I can't remember the last time I came twice within a half hour of each other. I'm going to need a minute," Harvey says his eyes still closed.

Mike just laughs, and heads towards the bathroom.


End file.
